yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/39
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَقَالَتْ أُولاَهُمْ لأُخْرَاهُمْ فَمَا كَانَ لَكُمْ عَلَيْنَا مِن فَضْلٍ فَذُوقُواْ الْعَذَابَ بِمَا كُنتُمْ تَكْسِبُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kâlet ûlâhum li uhrâhum fe mâ kâne lekum aleynâ min fadlin fe zûkûl azâbe bimâ kuntum teksibûn(teksibûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kâlet : ve dedi (dediler) 2. ûlâ-hum : onların evvelkileri 3. li uhrâ-hum : onların sonrakilere 4. fe : böylece 5. mâ kâne lekum : sizin yoktur 6. aleynâ : bize 7. min fadlin : üstünlükten (bir üstünlük) 8. fe zûkû el azâbe : o zaman tadın, azabı 9. bi-mâ : o şey (şeyler) sebebiyle 10. kuntum teksibûne : kazandığınız, kazanmış olduğunuz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Evvelce girenler, sonrakilere diyecekler ki: Sizin bir üstünlüğünüz yok bize, kazandığınız suçlar yüzünden tadın azâbı. Ali Bulaç Meali (Bu sefer) Önde gelenler, sonda yer alanlara diyecekler ki: "Sizin bize göre bir üstünlüğünüz yoktur, kazandıklarınıza karşılık olarak azabı tadın." Ahmet Varol Meali Öncekiler de sonrakilere: "Sizin bize bir üstünlüğünüz yoktu. Kazandıklarınıza karşılık azabı tadın" derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Öncekiler sonrakilere, 'Sizin bizden bir üstünlüğünüz yoktu, kazandığınıza karşılık azabı tadın' derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Öncekiler sonrakilere, “Sizin bize karşı bir üstünlüğünüz yoktur. Artık kazanmış olduğunuz şeylere karşılık, azabı tadın” derler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Öncekiler de sonrakilere derler ki: Sizin bize bir üstünlüğünüz yok. O halde siz de yaptıklarınıza karşılık azabı tadın! Edip Yüksel Meali Öncekiler sonrakilere, 'Sizin bize bir üstünlüğünüz yoktur. Kazandıklarınızdan ötürü azabı tadın,' dediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Öndekiler de sonrakilere: «Sizin bize karşı hiçbir üstünlüğünüz olmadı. Artık kendi kazancınızın cezası olarak tadın azabı.» derler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Öndekiler de sonrakilere derler ki: sizin de bize karşı bir meziyyetiniz olmadı, artık kendi kesbinizin cezası, tadın azabı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Öndekiler de, sonrakilere diyeceklerdir ki: «Sizin için bizim üzerimize bir fazl (ve rüçhan) yoktur. Binaenaleyh (siz de) kazanır olduğunuz şey sebebiyle azabı tadınız.» Muhammed Esed Ve öncekiler, sonrakilere şöyle diyecek: "Demek ki, hiçbir bakımdan bizden üstün kimseler değilmişsiniz! Öyleyse, yaptığınız bütün o kötülükler için, tadın bu azabı!" Suat Yıldırım Bu sefer öndekiler de sonrakilere derler ki: "Gördünüz ya, sizin bize karşı bir ayrıcalığınız olmadı, artık kendi işlediklerinizin cezası olarak tadın azabı!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Öncekiler de sonrakilere dediler ki: "Sizin bize bir üstünlüğünüz yok. O halde siz de kazandıklarınıza karşılık azâbı tadın!" Şaban Piriş Meali Öncekiler ise, kendilerinden sonra gelenlere: -Sizin, bizden bir üstünlüğünüz yoktur, siz de kazanmış olduklarınıza karşılık azabı tadın!” derler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Öncekiler de sonrakilere 'Sizin bize bir üstünlüğünüz yok ki,' derler. 'Siz de kendi kazandıklarınızın azabını tadın.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Öncekiler de sonrakiler için şöyle konuşurlar: "Artık sizin, bizim üzerimizde bir üstünlüğünüz yok. O halde kazandıklarınıza karşılık azabı tadın." Yusuf Ali (English) Then the first will say to the last: "See then! No advantage have ye over us; so taste ye of the penalty for all that ye did !"(1020) * M. Pickthall (English) And the first of them saith unto the last of them : Ye were no whit better than us, so taste the doom for what ye used to earn. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve öncekiler, sonrakilere şöyle diyecek: "Demek ki, hiçbir bakımdan bizden üstün kimseler değilmişsiniz! (30) Öyleyse, yaptığınız bütün o kötülükler için, tadın bu azabı!" 30 - Yani, "Sizler de, bizim yaptığımız gibi, kendi özgür iradenizle yanlış yolda yürüdünüz; dolayısıyla, siz de bizimle aynı sorumluluğu taşıyorsunuz." Mümkün olan diğer bir yorum: "Bizim hatalarımızdan ders almadığınız için bize karşı bir üstünlüğünüz yok". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri